


Obsidian walls

by KikiE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Beating, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Unhappy Ending, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiE/pseuds/KikiE
Summary: Dream finds Tommy annoying. He kept calling dream a liar. He didnt believe Dream.Dream chose to prove him wrong, a point to be proved. So what if he got a little bloody along the way?!Spoilers for Tommy's March 1st Stream!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 51





	Obsidian walls

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for March 1st stream
> 
> TW
> 
> Beatings  
> Minor gore  
> Character Death
> 
> Quick note, this is my first time attempting to write something like this. So I'm sorry in advanced if this isnt that well written. I tried my best!

"Well why don't you go see him then?"

Tommy looked up at Dream, those words caught him off guard. What did Dream mean by that?

"I just said, Schlatts dead. I cant just go visit him" Tommy said putting his hands in the air. The comment was entirely stupid. He couldn't visit a dead man.

He turned back to look at Dream, though he would soon regret doing so. Looking at Dream's face, his eyes looked foggy. In a far off place. He didn't look currently there. But what was there, Tommy saw madness. He had seen it in Wilbur before, and now in Dream. With that madness there came his need for power. His hunger for it.

Tommy took a step back towards the one wall. He cursed how small the cell was, and how much he hated it. Pressed up against the wall, with Dream right there. Though he hadn't expected the look Dream was giving him. Dream himself looked at Tommy with a deadpan look, a glint of something Tommy couldn't place.

Dream spoke suddenly, "There's many ways to visit people. You just have to be creative" Tommy would remember those words as clear as day, even in after life. He would also remember the first punch, one to his face, on his right cheek. Nearly missing his eye.

He reeled back and took to immediately cradled his cheek with his hand. He looked up at Dream, the fear bubbling deep inside him. 

"What the fuck was that for?!"

He hated how his voice shook. How Dream tilted his head and smiled. The madness so clear on his face. He looked so much like Wilbur did back in pogtopia. Tommy hated that so very much.

Dream didn't respond to the comment Tommy had made. He only chose to widen his smile. Before swiftly moving to grasp Tommy's hair and pull him forward. So that they were face to face.

Tommy yelped at the sudden movement, and he looked at Dream's face, who was now so close to him. He could hear his every breath, count his blinking. But he could only feel the fear that rose over him.

Dream leaned forward to whisper in Tommy's ear. "Im doing this to prove a point. You'll be thanking me soon enough" Where the words he spoke before throwing Tommy towards the obsidian wall.

Tommy's head hit the wall, which made him lose his breath. He slid down the wall, his head pounding with pain. He looked up at Dream, his vision blurred. 

Dream didn't seem sorry, no in fact he seemed happy to see the pain that Tommy was in. He smirked and bent down. Taking Tommy by the hair again and banging his head against the wall. Tommy's voice ranged out with please for Dream to stop, his hands trying to push the older man away, but Dream did not stop. He continued to bang Tommy's head againest the wall, multiple times.

Tommy's ears rang and his head was pounding, and he thought he felt something warm running down his neck. Though Dream let go of him. Letting his body fall limp to the floor. 

Dream stood and Tommy looked at him through bleary eyes. He didn't know if his eyes were filled with tears or if it was because his head was pounding so hard.

"Dream please, please stop. Please" Tommy managed to get out. He could now feel the warm tears running down his face. As he reached his arms up to hold his pounding head.

Dream chose to ignore his pleas of mercy. And chose to start kicking him. His face, stomach, legs, anywhere he could manage. Tommy let out yelps of pain at every ram of Dreams boots against his skin. Tommy attempted to curl in on himself, but couldnt with Dreams persistent kicking. 

At one point and was shoved onto his back by Dreams boots. And he looked up at Dream, begging for him to stop. Dream looked down at Tommy, a smile on his face. 

Tommy hoped the smile was that he was going to stop. But he didn't, Dream instead bent down. He sat on the floor next to Tommy and looked at him. Thats when another punch and another and another. So many. Tommy had quickly lost count.

Dream kept punching him repeatedly. Soon blood stained the knuckles of Dream. Tommy almost unrecognizable, thanks to Dreams handy work.

Tommy's breath came out in wheezes and coughs. Looking at Dream through swollen eyes he muttered something.

"Dream…. Why?" 

Dream sighed and looked at him, he stood up. His form towering over Tommy's limp body. 

"As I said before, To prove a point to you. I'll see you soon Tommy"

Tommys eyes widened as Dreams boot came down on his face. He made out a muffled 

"Dream! Wait! Pleas-" his words were cut off by a sickening crunch. Tommy now silent. His head was tilted in an odd way and he had blood oozing from his face. His eyes now dull and lifeless and his body stilled. Shock filled the face of the now dead boy.

Dream looked down at him, he would be seeing the boy soon again. He would make sure of it.

Dreams body started to shake with laughter, maniac sickening laughter. Tommy was dead.

For now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didnt know how to cope with todays stream. So I decided to do this. 
> 
> I just cant get over that Tommy's dead. Will he be dead for long? Obviously not. Dream will probably bring him back with the revival book.
> 
> But for now we grief over the dead child.


End file.
